torarfandomcom-20200213-history
5e Fighter
Hero A Hero is an extraordinary individual who harnesses extreme determination over brute force or clinical finesse. Where others see an impossible problem, the hero sees a worthy challenge—and always rises to the occasion. Hero Features Heroic Moment Beginning when you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you learn to harness your inner hero at critical moments. A Heroic Moment lets you perform an incredible deed as a reaction. Your can use a Heroic Moment before or after any appropriate ability check, saving throw, or attack roll is made, but before any effects are applied. You have two uses of this ability, and regain all expended uses of it when you finish a short or long rest. You gain an additional use at level 10th and 15th level. * Exceptional Deed. '''When making a Strength (Athletics) or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check, you may use your reaction to gain a +10 bonus to the result. This cannot be used as part of an attempt to grapple a creature. * '''Interpose. When a creature you can see attacks a target you can see, you may use your reaction to move to the target and have the attack target you instead. You can move up to 20 feet as part of this reaction before receiving the attack, and must end your movement adjacent to the original target. * Perfect Timing. When taking the help action, you may use your reaction to also give the creature you're aiding +5 to its ability check or attack roll. * Plucky Endurance. When making a saving throw, you may use your reaction to give yourself a +5 bonus to the result. Determined Strikes Starting at 7th level, you gain the ability to double your efforts after a failed strike. Once on each of your turns when you when you miss with a weapon attack, you can gain advantage on the next weapon attack you make by the start of your next turn. Improved Heroic Moment Starting at 10th level, you regain one use of Heroic Moment after using Second Wind. In addition, you gain access to new Heroic Moments. * Crucial Interruption. When you see a creature within 60 feet of you casting a spell, you may use your reaction to throw a weapon or shield that you're holding at the creature in an attempt to interrupt the spell it's casting. Make a Strength check. The DC equals 10 + the spell's level. On a success, the creature takes 1 point of damage, and the creature's spell fails and has no effect. If your weapon has the finesse property, you may use Dexterity for this ability check instead. If your weapon has the thrown property with its normal range greater than the range of this Heroic Moment, you may use that range when throwing it instead. If the creature is in melee range, you may instead strike the creature with your weapon or shield instead of throwing it. * Last Stand. When you would be brought to 0 hit points, you may use your reaction to drop to 1 hit point instead, move up to half your speed toward a hostile creature without provoking opportunity attacks, and make a weapon attack with advantage. * Urgent Cry. You may use your reaction to urge your allies to move, granting all allies that can hear you within 30 feet the ability to use their reaction to move up to half their speed. Stirring Display Starting at 15th level, all allies that can see you within 30 feet gain the benefit of your Second Wind when you use it. In addition, you regain a use of Second Wind when using Action Surge. Legendary At 18th level, you reach the epitome of heroism and become truly legendary. You have 1 legendary action, and regain it at the start of each of your turns. A legendary action is a special action that happens only at the end of another creature's turn. The legendary actions you may choose from are: * Bolster. Choose one creature other than yourself within 15 feet and remove the frightened condition. * Detect. You may make a Wisdom (Perception) check. * Distract. Choose a creature other than yourself within 60 feet and give it disadvantage on its next weapon attack. * Move. You move up to half your base speed. Justicar of Concord Where there are laws, there are those who defy them, and in the city of Concord the highly trained and respected policing force known as the justicars hunt those lawbreakers down. Many justicars are sent out into the world to bring law and order to the places that need it the most, and they go willingly. They don't do it for the money; the don't do it for glory. They do it because it needs to be done. It also happens to be a satisfying vocation to make a living by kicking the daylights out of a criminal who desperately deserves it. Justicar of Concord Features Lawkeeper Beginning at 3rd level when you select this martial archetype, you become an authority on the law and bringing criminals to justice. Whenever you deal weapon damage to an opponent you can roll 1d8. If the sum of your weapon damage and the d8 would reduce a creature to 0 hit points and you choose to render the enemy unconscious instead of killing it, you may add the result of the d8 to your damage. At 10th level you can roll 2d8. At 18th level you can roll 3d8. Investigator At 7th level you gain proficiency in your choice of two of the following skills: Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, and Persuasion. If you already have proficiency in a chosen skill, you may add double your proficiency bonus to the skill. Justicar's Tools At 10th level you gain advantage to attack rolls with nets, and the DC to escape from nets and manacles that you apply to a creature increase by your proficiency bonus. Interrogator Beginning at 15th level you can cast the zone of truth spell. The save DC against this effect is equal to 8 + your Charisma modifier + your proficiency bonus. Once you cast the spell you cannot do so again until you have completed a short or long rest. Intuition At 18th level you can cast the locate creature spell. Once you do you cannot cast it again until you have completed a short or long rest. Nighthand Enforcer Throughout the city, even the vilest assassin does not command more respect than the nighthand enforcers. They could be anywhere - they could strike at any time. You cannot escape their uncanny senses. And worst of all, they work in elite teams. Sneak Attack Starting at 3rd level, once per turn you can deal extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. The attack must use a finesse or a ranged weapon. As you gain levels, the amount of damage increases. You don't need advantage on the attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it, that enemy isn't incapacitated, and you don't have disadvantage on the attack roll. The amount of the extra damage increases by another +1d6 at levels 7, 10, 15, and 18. Teamwork At 7th level you can perform the Help action as a bonus action. Additionally as long as you and an ally can see one another you can communicate basic one-word commands or requests to that ally telepathically as your reaction. Allies may also do the same with you as the ally's reaction. Armor Training At 10th level, you gain the Medium Armor Mastery feat if you did not already have it. If you already have this feat your choice of Strength or Dexterity increases by +1, up to a maximum of 20. Opportunist At 15th level, as a reaction you can make an opportunity attack against an enemy who has just taken damage from one of your allies. From the Shadows At 18th level as part of an attack action you can teleport anywhere that you can see within 60 feet before making your attack roll. If your passive Stealth skill is greater than your target's passive Perception skill, you have advantage on attack rolls you make until the end of your turn. Once you use this ability you cannot use it again until you complete a short or long rest. War Dancer Powerful and greatly respected, war dancers are among the fiercest warriors on Torar. They are the elite of the elves’ armies and their presence alone has been known to route opposing forces. War dancers are agile, lightly armored dealers of death that specialize in fighting against overwhelming odds. War Dancer Features Wardance At 3rd level when you choose this martial archetype, whenever your attack reduces an enemy to 0 hit points, you gain a +1 bonus to weapon attack rolls and weapon damage rolls until the end of your next turn. This bonus cannot exceed your proficiency bonus. Dual Wielder At 3rd level you gain the Dual Wielder feat if you did not already have it. If you already have this feat, you gain a Weapon Mastery feat of your choice instead. Battlegrace Starting at 7th level, when you are wearing no armor you may add your proficiency bonus to your AC. When you are wearing light armor you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Trance At 10th level, as an action you can enter an intense battle trance. These trances usually include some manner of cosmetic changes, such as altered hair style or color, the appearance of markings or tattoos, or other altered physical aspects. While in trance all of your movement speeds increase by 30 feet, you can ignore any effect that reduces your speed unless it reduces your speed to 0, and the first time you become adjacent to an enemy in a turn you may make a single main-hand attack against that enemy. You cannot gain more additional attacks in this way than your proficiency bonus during your trance. The trance lasts for 1 minute, or you can end it early as a bonus action. Once you begin a trance, you cannot begin another trance until you finish a long rest. Greater Wardance Beginning at 15th level, whenever you have at least a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls from your wardance ability, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to cause the attack to miss. Ascendant Skill Starting at 18th level, whenever you finish a long rest choose whether your ascendant skill will be offense or defense. This choice lasts until you finish another long rest. If you select offense, you are capable of wielding three weapons by keeping one always in motion or sheathed in an enemy's flesh. Whenever you take an attack with an off-hand weapon, you may also attack with your third weapon. This attack can be against the same target as your second weapon or against another appropriate target. If you select defense, when you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a saving throw to take only partial effect, you instead suffer no effect if you succeed on the saving throw, and only partial effect if you fail. Category:5e Classes and Archetypes